The Bookmark of Demise
by Miku75
Summary: CAPITULO 2: Recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía que seria mejor no decir nada sobre aquellos juegos oscuros. Tal vez todo fue por mi culpa, porque la curiosidad mato al gato ¿no? o en este caso sería mato a la familia. próximamente: The Bookmark of Demise esta historia esta relacionada con varios creepypastas famosos en japon
1. Chapter 1

_**Escuche la canción se SeeU hide and seek me traume y bueno aquí estoy**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten **_

_**Todo lo relacionado con vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha y a Crypton future media **_

_**Hide and seek**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Un juego peligroso empieza **_

Recuerdo cuando mi padre me decía que seria mejor no decir nada sobre aquellos juegos oscuros. Tal vez todo fue por mi culpa, porque la curiosidad mato al gato ¿no? o en este caso sería mato a la familia. Pero ahora todo acababa, estos serian los últimos minutos de mi vida porque en este momento puedo sentir como se acerca. Si están leyendo esto significa que han encontrado mi nota y que a estas alturas los mas probable es que este muerta, dejo esto para que sepan mi testimonio, sé que la policía llegara en algunos días, van encontrar los cadáveres de 4 personas entre ellas la de mi madre, padre, al igual que la de mi hermano Usee

Escuche a alguien subir por las escaleras se me acaba el tiempo así que les contare lo más pueda, todo comenzó ese día en la escuela.

Varios niños hablaban sobre mis compañeros Rin y Len Kagamine hace mucho que no venían a la escuela muchos decían que habían desaparecido algunos que se habían mudado pero la verdad es que todos estaban equivocados solo yo y mi hermano sabíamos la verdad.

Ellos habían muerto.

El viernes fuimos a su casa (ya era una costumbre) pasamos el día entero con ellos hasta que en la TV vimos un programa sobre cosas paranormales, estábamos aburridos a nadie le molesto ver esa cosa tan absurda pero algo llamo nuestra atención un juego maldito llamado hide and seek alone era un creepypasta esos de los que nunca faltan en internet. En pocas palabras se trataba sobre una muñeca maldita, hechizos y agua bendita. He de admitir que al principio me asuste pero ¿a quien no le dan miedo esas historias?

-¿y si lo intentamos?-pregunto Len, todos lo vimos con enojo esa no era una cosa para bromear.

-no digas cosas tan estúpidas-dijo mi hermano, se levanto para después caminar hacia la puerta- es mejor irnos, luego nos vemos-me despedí de los dos gemelos y salí corriendo.

Regresamos al siguiente día pero los padres de Rin y Len nos dieron una triste noticia, nos explicaron que cuando llegaron vieron los cuerpos sin vida de sus hijos. El corazón se me destrozo. Varias horas después la policía llego para recoger evidencias y preguntarnos cosas sobre el asunto.

Los oficiales nos dijeron que habían encontrado agua salada en la boca de las victimas además de que tenían en sus bolsillos lápices. Al escuchar todo sentí como mis piernas se hicieron débiles, Usee me tuvo que sostenerme para que no cayera al suelo.

Mi hermano decidió llevarme a nuestra casa, donde ya más tranquila tome el valor para investigar más sobre este macabro asunto. Encontré varias páginas en internet donde venían las fotos de personas que ya habían jugado. Estuve varias horas viendo las fotos hasta que vi un link que me llevaba a YouTube, en este video un chico llamado Kaito explicaba cómo había podido salir vivo de este juego.

-Tal vez...no, no creo que ellos hayan hecho eso-dije en voz alta, pero desafortunadamente mis padres me escucharon

-¿Qué no hicieron?-pregunto mi madre

Le di un golpe a mi laptop eso hizo que se cerrara bruscamente

-nada mamá, simplemente estaba viendo mi programa favorito-conteste nerviosa-ya sabes el que pasan a las seis de la tarde, escuche que Clara y Bruno se escaparon de su casa-ella solo sonrió, creo que se había creído todo ese cuento

-¡oh Seeu!-se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabello-si quieres hoy puedes invitar a Miku-chan para que vean el programa juntas

-es una excelente idea, le diré a mi onii-chan para que el invite al hermano de Miku-suspire-gracias madre

Tome mi computadora, subí corriendo las escaleras, camine hasta llegar al cuarto de mi hermano y sin permiso entre.

-¡Usee! Ellos lo jugaron-le grite asustada-¡no los mato una persona fue un espíritu!- onii-chan solo frunció el seño

-con la muerte de personas queridas no se hacen bromas hermana-se acomodó sus lentes y me dio la espalda

-¡esto no es una broma Usee!-jale su camisa-¡piénsalo! Todo tiene que ver con el juego maldito, el agua bendita, el lápiz ¿¡entiendes!?-me abrazo pude sentir como temblaba

-Los gemelos Hatsune están muertos.

_**Bueno aquí el primer capítulo, sé que es corto pero así van a estar **_

_**Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esto y el próximo capítulo lo subo hasta semana santa o también entre los días 15 y 18 de marzo **_

_**Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios tanto malos como buenos**_

_**Se despide raven-chan **_


	2. el final del principio

Todo lo relacionado con vocaloid le pertenece a Yamaha y a Crypton future media.

Capítulo 2

El final de un principio

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, podia sentir como me faltaba el aire y mis piernas cada vez se volvían más débiles

-¿Cómo?-pregunte asustada

-¡los Hatsune están muertos!-me grito usee, el cual estaba igual de asustado –miku y mikuo jugaron-suspiro-sus padres acaban de llamar

Abrase a mi hermano, por alguna extraña razón no podia dejar de hacerlo y tampoco quería, sentía que si lo soltaba alguien lo podría alejar de mis brazos

Pero, supongo que a ustedes no les interesa esto, así que cortare un pedazo para contarles la parte que tal vez se les haga interesante.

En el funeral de los dos gemelos note que los ojos de mi amiga IA estaban rojos y no me refiero a lo hinchados que estaban por tanto llorar, me refiero al color del iris. En sus manos tenía un libro, que últimamente llevaba a todos lados, me pregunto si ella tendrá algo que ver con esto.

Pero...si IA fuera la culpable de todo esto ¿haría algo para detenerla? Todo esto daba vueltas por mi cabeza, mis dudas no me dejaban dormir y gracias a eso mis calificaciones bajaron, esto llego tan lejos que mis padres me llevaban con un psicólogo para que le contara mis "problemas"

Hasta que decidí ponerle fin a esto, jugaría el juego sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar.

La casa estaba sola así que aproveche el momento para poder leer las instrucciones y preparar los ingredientes.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, eso me estresaba pues podia sentir como mi muerte se acercaba lentamente. Pero pronto las tres de la mañana, era hora de empezar.

Tome la muñeca de trapo que había escogido, le di un nombre para ser más específicos el de Ding dong ya que era el nombre de la tienda donde me la compraron

Con miedo pronuncie las palabras

-Muñeca Ding dong eres primero-la ventana se abrió bruscamente. Esa era la señal para que fuera a esconderme en el baño.

El silencio que se escuchaba era imponente pero pronto ese silencio fue interrumpido por el radio, las estaciones cambiaban rápidamente y entre tantos sonidos pude escuchar la frase: _estoy en la cocina_

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, mi garganta sentía el ardor que provoca la comida al regresar. Me regañe mentalmente por casi devorar toda la cajuela de papas con carne.

El sonido de platos cayéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, ¡tenía que salir de este sitio! Saque mi celular y busque en las instrucciones si podia salir de mi casa, pero mi maldita suerte no estaba de mi lado pues en las reglas principales me impedía irme antes de que terminara

-hija, ya llegamos-grito mi madre, mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil ¡solo una persona podia jugar esto! Revise una vez más las instrucciones

_+ Recuerde, si usted está viviendo con alguien, podría ponerlos en peligro__ pues están propensos a sufrir una posesión_

El vómito salió apenas tuve tiempo para llegar a la taza del baño. Respire profundamente hasta que logre tranquilizar mi respiración. Me senté en la orilla de mi bañera ¿Qué debía de hacer? Acaso sería mejor salir del baño para ir a la habitación de mis padres, ellos tenían varias cosas religiosas y según tengo entendido es más seguro un lugar así.

Salí cuidadosamente, me quite los zapatos para no hacer más ruido, al llegar me escondí en su armario. Y aquí es donde empezó el final de mi vida.

Escucho los pasos de Ding dong, puedo escuchar como abre la puerta y pronto abrirá el armario.

Parece que he perdido.

O-O-O

(Narrador pow)

La noticia había llegado a todos los rincones del país, el rumor de un asesino suelto andaba en boca de todas las personas…

Pero la ciudad de Tokyo jamás la olvidaría esa terrible historia y por más que trate de borrarla siempre estará esa mancha la cual les recuerda lo peligroso que es tratar de engañar a los espíritus

-¿has jugado alguna vez hide and seek alone?-pregunta un chica

-ah, no me atrevo a jugarlo-le contesta un chico-parece que varias cosas tenebrosas pasaron por este vecindario por culpa de eso

-¡por supuesto! ¡Fue real! Te lo digo porque yo vivo a lado de la casa de SeeU y se puede escuchar aun a la chica gritando

-¿enserio? Preguntémosle a IA-chan ella era amiga de esa niña pero…-el chico aparto la vista-si no dará tanto miedo, y más con esos ojos tan rojos que tiene

-Lástima que IA esté muy ocupada leyendo ese libro color carmesí…

_**Siguiente, es tu turno de ser**_

_Ya termine =w= les explico_

_La saga en este momento cuenta con 5 canciones si no me equivoco_

_Lonely Hide and Seek_

_imposter advisory_

_aimless imitation musical chairs_

_perfect crime love letter_

_Todas cuentan creepypastas que son muy famosos en Japón_

_Y creo que ya XD _

_Y bueno en el manga de esta saga se utilizan a otros personajes pero yo quise utilizar a varios vocaloids para hacer cada uno de los creepypastas _

_Espero subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible pero creo que lo subiré hasta el próximo mes :3_

_Se despide _

_Raven-chan _


End file.
